SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure
SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure ''is a fangame currently in development by HafenGames. The game is a 2D platformer. '''To get some specific info on how many people are following this project, please click this link http://bit.ly/XltzOg. It will redirect you to the HafenGames website. Thanks :) Also, if you want, you can add to yourworldoftext.com/sra . Plot Plankton has come up with yet another "foolproof" plan to steal the formula. He has created the Robo-Generator 2000™ which, fitting its name, generates robots. Plankton intends on using the robot army to get rid of SpongeBob, allowing Plankton to get into the kitchen of the Krusty Krab, and into the safe. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is watching his favorite shows on TV while a news report interrupts. Breaking news! Plankton from the Chum Bucket has released an army of robots! ''SpongeBob assumes Plankton's intent on getting the formula with these robots, and he has to do whatever he can to stop him. ''And so our journey begins... Gameplay Controls: Left/right arrow keys - move Up - jump A - enter melee attack mode B - blow bubble Storyline: The journey begins in SpongeBob's house, where he learns about the basics of the game. These basics include: controls, points, magic bubbles, and various other things. He also meets the first enemy of the game (but not necessarily the easiest): Bob. At the other side of SpongeBob's house, there is a magic bubble. After SpongeBob recieves his very first magic bubble, he goes outside into the Bikini Bottom hub area, Conch Street. There he learns about a new gameplay mechanic, grabbing. He uses the top of Patrick's rock to get onto some platforms which takes him to his next magic bubble. Upon collecting his second magic bubble, he goes to Jellyfish Fields. Only, he doesn't have time to relax and catch jellyfish. He heads for the top of Jellyfish Mountain, avoiding jellyfish stings, and takes a bubbly ride to Downtown Bikini Bottom, where he battles some robots in the first Battle Arena and then "borrows" a boat, which he thinks will make his journey faster than on foot. As he gets in the boat, he realizes that he doesn't have a boating license. He then goes to Mrs. Puff's Boating School to get one. After passing the test, he goes back to the spot where his "borrowed" boat was. He sees that someone has stolen the boat (which was probably the actual boat owner). He gets temporary frustration, and moves along on foot again to Goo Lagoon, where he meets a new robot, Liam, who shoots fireballs. SpongeBob is granted a bubble wand, which blows bubbles--the only way to fight Liam. SpongeBob moves onward from Goo Lagoon, and gets lost. He goes to a bus stop, which takes him down to the depths of Rock Bottom. Rock Bottom, surprisingly, is also infested with robots, including another new one: Gzlorb. This robot shoots a harmful gooey liquid that hurts SpongeBob upon contact. There is also a second Battle Arena, which includes all of the new robots. SpongeBob makes it to a bu2 stop, which takes him to Sandy's dome. SpongeBob goes inside to see if Sandy has some invention that can help him along his journey, but she doesn't. SpongeBob leaves in dispair, but then realizes he's almost to the Krusty Krab. He just might have a chance of beating Plankton there--nope. SpongeBob looks inside the safe, and the formula is missing. He goes across the street to the Krusty Krab where he sees the restaurant is loaded. He goes directly to Plankton's lab, where he has a boss battle with Plankton. After defeating Plankton, he gets the formula back to its rightful place in the Krusty Krab, and the game ends. Bonus Levels '''''Note: Bonus Levels are not included in the first release of the game. After the credits level is completed, SpongeBob gets the option to do 5 bonus levels. Each one rewards an extra magic bubble. Bonus Level #1 Patrick has lost his TV remote somewhere, so he asks his good friend SpongeBob to help him find it. SpongeBob finds it at the construction zone, but he has to do quite a bit of platforming to get to it. Once he retrieves the remote, he returns it to Patrick, who gives him a magic bubble he found. Bonus Level #2 Sandy's treedome gets a crack, letting water slowly flow in. SpongeBob has to throw everything he can at the holes in the dome before the 3 minute timer runs out. If he fails to do so, he has to try again. Sandy's gratitude for having her life saved is shown by giving SpongeBob a magic bubble. Bonus Level #3 A building is on fire (because that logic makes sense) and SpongeBob owes a life debt to the fish inside. He heroicly runs into the building, avoiding fire as he platforms to the top of the building, where he jumps out of the window with the fish, saving his life. The fish rewards him with a magic bubble. Bonus Level #4 Squidward lost his clarient, so SpongeBob (trying to be a good neighbor) tears up Squidward's house looking for it. Squidward then admits that it's not in his house, so SpongeBob tears up his own house. He finds it in his bathroom as he remembers that he used it to plunge his toilet. Squidward, disgusted, says that he can keep it. SpongeBob finds a magic bubble in Squidward's back pocket, and asks if he can have it. Squidward let him have it, not caring. Bonus Level #5 SpongeBob's spatula breaks. He goes to the local Ultimate Spatula Store, where he has to do some platforming to get to the top of the shelves to find a spatula that looks identical to his last one. On his way back from the store, he sees a magic bubble on the road, which he picks up. List of enemies/robots (easiest - hardest) Gameplay elements Battle Arenas *'Downtown Bikini Bottom - '''Jelly, Bob *'Rock Bottom - Jelly, Bob, Liam, Gzlorb Bosses *'''Plankton ''-'' Chum Bucket'' ''-'' 50 health ' Date of first release (all platforms) 'PC - '''Estimated mid May 2013 '''Mac '- Estimated late May/early June 2013 Downloads 'Demo (v0.9) - April 21, 2013 - 'Download (requires Windows XP or higher; 512MB RAM, 128MB graphics) 'Demo (v0.9) - April 21, 2013 - 'Download (requires Mac OS X 10.6 Snow Leopard or higher, 1GB RAM) Leaks '''Soundtrack Gameplay footage Rating (by age) This section of the article is allowed to be edited by any user! So go ahead and start rating! 'HafenGames Rating Board - '''10+ '''JellyfishJam38 Productions - '''7+ '''Pineapple Entertainment - '''10+ '''RamDarre Productions- '''7+ Trivia *The game uses some of ''Battle For Bikini Bottom's soundtrack (modified slightly). *The game might use the song Stadium Rave ''(slightly edited) from The Yellow Album. *The game will be released for the PC only (and possibly Mac). *All graphics are done by HafenGames. *Original music was composed in FL Studio 10. *The game uses the Krabby Patty font. Patches/Releases *'Demo v0.9 - April 21, 2013 - 'SpongeBob's House, Bikini Bottom, Jellyfish Fields, and Downtown Bikini Bottom *'v1.0 - TBA - 'first release *'v1.? - TBA ''' Poll This first poll is another research element to see how many people are following the project. Just click any option. Yes No Which robot do you like the best? Bob Gzlorb Liam Which battle arena do you like the best? Downtown Bikini Bottom Rock Bottom Which platform do you own? PC (Windows) Mac What do you want to see in SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure 2? (You can add more options to this question by editing the Poll section) New robots Better graphics Better sound effects/music Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Under Construction Category:HafenGames Related Stuff